piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmoke James's Guide to the Grenades
Grenades. You may think they're boring, but during some cases, they will be epic. Don't believe me? Well, they're good for attacking anybody from a distance. Without grenades, you could never fight anybody who was on the other side of a bridge that collapsed. Wanna be like those guys? Here we go... 'Two Things You Need To Know' Never attack somebody with grenades when you're too close to them. Just because you're the one using the grenades doesn't mean they won't do anything to you. If you don't want to get attacked by your own weapon, just back up every time they come closer to you. Don't use wide-area ammo near enemies you can't fight. 'If you use anything like Stink Pot on an enemy to make sure you have got 'em, when you are near an enemy that you are no match for, this will backfire. 'When To Use Grenades Nobody uses grenades for fun, unless they don't know this. Grenades are meant to be used for certain situations. This chart should give you the idea. The Blue guy is you, and the other two guys are the enemies. Let's say you want to fight that green enemy. But the red enemy is in the way. And he's too strong to fight. And if you try to get past him, he'll notice you and try to fight you, and you'll die. Well, when in doubt, grenades out. The blue guy uses his grenades and throws it over the red guy, and it lands on the green guy. And the blue guy is able to fight the green guy without attracting the red guy. Now you see why we have grenades. 'How To Aim' Remember that chart I showed you? You may not know how to aim that good. How does the blue guy do it? All it takes is estimation. 'Estimation' Alright, now go to Port Royal and the Cemetery where all those Bandits and Gravediggers are. Make sure you're on a quiet server so that no newbies will come and ruin it up. You're not a newbie, are you? Now stand in front of the first Gravedigger or Bandit that you see. Make sure you're lined up with an enemy behind it. It should look like this. I am lined up with the Gravedigger behind the Gravedigger in front of me. Now just do the exact same thing the chart says. Later, you'll become a master at aiming. You might want to use the normal grenades to make it perfect, and you'll save ammo. 'Try It Out' When you think you're ready, go and try them out on an enemy you'd like to fight. If it doesn't work, go back to the Cemetery and keep trying. When you've finally got it right, you know you've become a pro at aiming. 'Which Ammo To Use' Why do you have 5 types of ammo? Well, they're each used for a role when you're fighting. ''' Explosive' Explosives are used for normal stuff. But they are also used to save ammo, since you never run out of this stuff. ' Stink Pot' Stink Pot is used for fighting multiple enemies at a time. ' Fire Bomb' Fire Bombs are a mixture of Explosives and Stink Pots; They have a medium-area range. But what makes them special is that they set the enemy on fire, which means it will damage the enemy over time. ' Smoke Bomb' Smoke Bombs are used for blinding the enemy. But they don't do much damage, however they will if you rank them up a little bit. ' Siege Charge' Siege Charge is the most powerful (and the biggest) grenade. When you're in trouble, the Siege Charge is always here to save the day. It is totally the bomb. 'Can I Try To Master My Grenades Now? Yes. Yes you can. If you need help, refer to below. '''Level 5 Grenade When you've reached level 5, go ahead and start fighting in Rat's Nest. 'Level 10 Grenade' Now move on to fighting General Darkhart, with a bunch of other people. 'Level 20 Grenade' Now try fighting General Hex in the Misty Mire... Alone. If this is too hard, try fighting General Sandspine. He's probably a yellow or green level. 'Level 25 Grenade' You're getting closer. Now do either of the things below. *Fight General Darkhart alone (I recommend you to be at least level 45 before doing this.) *Go to Isla Tormenta *Go to Outcast Isle 'Level 30 Grenade' Of course you don't need to fight anymore. You've already mastered it! Woo-hoo! Great job! 'Conclusion' You are now super cool. If you can master the Grenades, you can master any other weapon. Most people say that the grenade is the hardest weapon to master. And I agree with them. You've learned how to aim... you've learned how to use the Grenades... and you've learned how to master them. I am truly impressed. That is one big accomplishment. I wouldn't go brag about it, but go ahead if you want to. Category:Guides